Dream a Little Dream
by Latitude142
Summary: Wilsons hurt and House is there. h/w oneshot


This is my first ever House fic : ) it's for my sister who is a huge house Fan girl.

Anyway I'm not that sure about it so comment would be lovely :D

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wilson dug his chin into the older mans shoulder and breathed in appreciatively. He could feel the older mans soft heartbeat through his chest beating a steady beat almost in time to the slow winding music that echoed around the empty dancehall.

"House" Wilson managed to remove his head from the doctor's shoulder and bring his eyes to meet the older man's blue eyes, "this is a dream isn't it"

House chuckled as he spun the shorter man around masterly his feet shuffling slightly due to his leg, "Why would you say that?"

Wilson smiled, "you're holding my hand and dancing with me" the taller man raised an eyebrow, "Well this must be a dream, because you don't know"

"Brilliant deduction Watson" House replied in an extravagant English accent. Wilson placed a cheek against the older mans shoulder again and listened to the music in a silent muse, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into the comforting fug.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The team exchanged nervous glances as the tapping sound increased in volume and velocity. None of them would look him in the eye as he arrived in a hailstorm of fury and worry (not that he would want Wilson or the others to know), afraid that eye contact may cause the Doctor to explode and kill someone. House looked around them, "I want each and every test that can be done, done now" he grumbled at the terrified rabble , they looked at each other once more before he pointedly glared at them sending them jostling for position to leave until finally House was alone with Wilson.

It was then that House finally let his eyes sweep across to the comatose man lying on the bed. His shirt was open and glistening with sweat, various wires from the assorted monitoring devices that buzzed and beeped in the background of the deathly silence that fell on the doctor that observed him. House limped slowly towards him and took the seat at his side. Steeling a quick glance at the glass door he took the younger mans hand in his own, "Oh Jimmy, I'm so sorry I wasn't here "

House had hurried the minute he had got the news, Cuddy had phoned him as he was sitting watching the TV in his apartment, he had known it was serious the minute he picked up as he could hear Chase and Foreman arguing in the background. He had answered in his usual way but Cuddy had cut him short.

"Greg," House had sat up when she used his name, it was the tone not the use that had worried him and despite to outside appearances on the contrary he did care about other people, one person especially. Cuddy would have only call him if something was wrong with Wilson, "It's Wilson, he had a crash"

So now House sat at the edge of Wilson's bed, hands clasped in his own House sat staring at his best friend as he slept in a deep coma. The crash had broken his leg and four of his ribs; House surveyed the shaven patch on Wilson's head and shook his own. Wilson's brain had swollen against his skull and left him with a drain to relieve the fluid that built up around it.

A noise at the door caused house to retract his hand from the younger mans, as he looked up to see a tear stained Cuddy. She walked over to him, hands clasped at her front, "he will make it , your team just finished the tests, he will be fine if he lasts the night, he just has to fight, his percentage of a complete recovery significantly rises if he manages it" She smiled before sobbing and rushing into a hug, House tensed up in shock, grateful for the news , sure as he always was that Wilson wouldn't leave him, he couldn't let him go, he felt his stomach churning the single glass of whisky he had managed to consume before the phone call hours before. House stepped back out of the hug and gave Cuddy a horrified glare as the woman regained her composure and realized what she had done.

"I umm will go and phone his parents, they are coming down from California as soon as possible" She left the room bright red and mumbling. House turned back to his friend and smirked, "I think she likes me" he laughed to himself and winked in Wilson's direction, "Oh wake up you ass, wake up and you'll be fine, Wake up Jimmy" House sounded more desperate as he continued till he was almost begging the other man to wake. He had always known that his feelings for him were deeper than friendship but he never knew how much it would affect him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

House spun Wilson around once more and clutched him to his chest, giving him his most charming smile as his eyes met the deep brown of the shorter man.

"I wish it could always be like this" Wilson whispered, returning the older mans smile.

"It can be you just have to go back to me" Houses' hand slipped to his waist as they swayed causing Wilson to choke.

"I can't go back I'm scared, I want to stay here with you, with this you"

"This me?" House raised his eyebrows as they spun again, shifting uncomfortably on his leg.

"The you that knows, I can't tell the real House, ar…are you mad?! He would never talk to me again; he certainly wouldn't give me what I want!" Wilson put a hand to his head, eyes getting comically wider as he spoke.

"How do you know?" Wilson stopped in the midst of his tirade and dropped his hands to his side.

"I…I…I'm too scared, I'm scared I love you and if I show it to you my heart will just get broken again and this time it's a more deeper love than with any of my wives and so I feel its going to be broken beyond despair"

"Wilson you arse, you really think he doesn't know? That in all this time you've fawned over him he hasn't had an inkling of what you might feel?!"

Wilson shifted in his suit and looked away from the dream Houses' eyes, "I…then why wouldn't he say something, you know house if he even had an idea about how I feel he would have jumped on it and did his best to bring it up at any opportunity, if he knew he'd have said"

"Or he'd keep it quiet"

"Why?"

"Because he's just as scared as you about this, I mean come on Wilson you didn't notice how he felt, how much he wanted to be with you?"

"Oh I don't know" Wilson stepped out of House's arms and put a hand to his forehead," I mean sometimes I thought, but I was just being silly, House could never feel that way about me"

"Couldn't he?" Dream House smiled and beckoned Wilson back into his arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

House glanced at the clock, and rubbed his bristled face, five hours, he had been sitting here five hours, watching the slow rise and fall of Wilson's chest , hope burning bigger and bigger the more time past, not that he let it show, sitting back in his chair staring at his friend with a blank expression.

In the five hours he had been there various staff and family members of Wilson's filed in and out of the room, all of them standing silently at the end of his bed, some cried, some stood just watching like House but none of them said a word or paid attention to the man in the seat next to the bed.

"House" Cameron turned her head to the side and gave house her best pitying stare, tapping over to him she put a comforting hand on his shoulder causing the older man to jump and shrug her off.

"Cameron?" He looked up with a cold glance and rolled his eyes, "I'm not in the mood for this" he did not want Cameron flitting around trying to 'comfort' him; she was the last person he would want to talk to right now.

"I just think you should…" Cameron stopped dead as house hit her swiftly in the leg with his cane, she looked down dumbstruck.

"Just out" House growled, rolling his eyes and pointing towards the door, he watched her leave and gave a grunt of disapproval as she stopped and exchanged fast and worried words with Cuddy in the hall , shooting their own disapproving glances in his direction.

"For gods sake Jimmy, wake up now before I kill myself" He prodded the stomach of the sleeping man who coughed slightly causing house to freeze for a moment., "Fantastic , choke to death, and leave me with these idiots" He settled back down in his chair and eyed the grapes on Wilson's side table, a crafty sweep around he grabbed at the fruit, hoping to at least satisfy the low growl that issued from his stomach if not ease the aching feeling that had been steadily growing there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wilson heard the noise of a far off church tower going off and buried his head deeper in the older mans chest breathing in deeply.

"It's time to choose Wilson" House murmured as they swayed across the floor.

"Now? Can't I stay" house chuckled and shook his head.

"We've already discussed this"

"I know" Wilson felt his throat choke up as the music began to fade, the warmth of the man he held remained but the image began to erode to black.

"Good choice" a whispered echo reverberated around the doctor's head as light flooded his view and numbing pain struck his body.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jimmy!" House leapt out of his chair and to his friend's aid as the oncologist coughed and spluttered.

"House?" Wilson croaked, giving the hovering man a weak smile.

"It's me James"

Wilson raised an eyebrow and sat up on shaking wrists, regarding the other mans haggard expression and rumpled suit. "Where you worried about me House?" The younger man swore he saw a pink blush rise on houses face.

"Hey, you still owe me money" House looked up at Wilson through his eyebrows and smiled sheepishly.

"Is that why you have been here so long?" House furrowed a brow but Wilson indicated to the small pile of paper cups in the bin next to the bed and the empty grape branch. "Thanks" Wilson moved his hand to cover the other mans absent-mindingly.

House looked down at their hands confused but said nothing, the blush on his cheeks now evident. He broke the moments silence with a gasp of air and then connected his blue eyes with the brown of Wilsons.

"I was worried about you" Wilson smiled as a breath of feeling swept through him, House replied with an identical smile and they both felt a mutual rush of relief nod understanding.

House lent in and pressed his mouth softly against Wilsons, deepening the kiss as Wilson placed a hand on the back of his neck twirling his fingers in his hair. They pulled apart and House fixed Wilson with a cheeky grin.

"Well that was" House ran a hand over his scalp as he tried to conjure the words that would explain how he felt, but no words came. Instead he simply picked up his cane and winked at the oncologist, "Later sweet cheeks" He left the room laughing manically as various nurses and team members begun to enter Wilson's room upon noticing he was awake.


End file.
